


The Boy Who Walked Into Doors

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Blaine Anderson crys a fairy dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Walked Into Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from the book by Roddy Doyle; 'The woman who walked into doors'.

Every time Blaine Anderson cries a fairy dies, and an angle looses its wings, and a star burns out, and the world stops spinning. Because when Blain cries his nose goes red and his eyes are wide and his lower lip juts out. His porcelain skin goes blotchy and his perfectly styled hair ruffles. He lets out little sobs and heavy breaths and hiccups, and it's Sam's least favourite thing. 

Sam dedicates a lot of time trying to stop this from being a regular occurrence. Because he's seen it a few times, when Blaine showed up at his house at 11am on a Friday night after the worst trip to New York ever, when a Gun shot rang at Mckenly, when Blaine's parents got divorced. And he hated it. Whenever he saw the first tell tale sighs (eyebrows crumpling together, a few rapid blinks) it just felt like a punch in the gut. It was just wrong to see this happy-go-lucky guy, his best friend, the optimist, the leader, crying. It didn't make sense in his head. It was like dead puppies.

So Sam plays video games with Blaine, and listens to his problems, and try's to make him laugh, and goes out with him and cuddles him when he's feeling small. Anything to stop him crying. 

So, when he's doing lifts after school in the locker room and hears muffled crying noises echoing from a shower cubicle which is locked but not running, his Blaine senses start tingling. He knocks gently on the door and hears Blaine croak,  
"Occupied."  
Sam bites his lip and says gently, "Blaine it's Sam, you gonna let me in?"  
There's the sound of shuffling, and then the lock turns and Blaine steps out of the cubicle. His eyes are red raw, like he'd been rubbing them. Sam opens his arms and takes a step forward, closing the gap between them. Blaine stays stiff in his arms.  
"I'm fine," he says, pulling away, "I just called Kurt and it's over for good, but I'm better now." He smiles, but he still looks like he could burst into tears any second.  
Sam puts one arm back around him and says "Blaine I-"  
"I'm fine!" Blaine insists, chuckling, "you worry too much about me!" And he pokes Sam in the tummy, which makes him laugh. And then Blaine's checking his phone and saying he's got to go home, but he really is fine. And Sam goes home.

The next day Sam warns everyone not to mention Kurt, and no one does, and Blain's okay. He's grinning at everyone and singing extra loud in glee and Sam thinks this break up was what he needed, he needed closure and now he really is fine.

But then a weeks passed and Blain hasn't sung his solo assignment.  
"Blaine, have you got something for us?" Mr Shue asks.  
Blaine shifts uncomfortably and pulls his sleeves over his hands"Um, no. I've been super busy with Cheerios and Kurt and.." He trails off.  
Mr Shue gives him a sympathetic smile and says  
"That's okay, I know you've had a rough week." And Blaine smiles and nods and tells him _thank you_ and _sorry_ and he'll prepare something next week.

Sam thinks it's a bit odd at first that Blaine can't hang out this weekend, but then he keeps saying how bogged down he is with homework, and Sam remembers his own growing pile of due essays, and thinks it's probably a good idea.

Then Blaine doesn't come in on Monday, and Sam gets a short text saying:

**tell Mr S sorry, ill**

But doesn't hear anything else from him all day.

He's not in on Tuesday either.

On Wednesday he comes to school with a bandage on his left hand and a Bruise on his jaw. And Sam feels sick.  
"Blaine, you're back!" Sam says softly, and Blaine grins and pulls him into a hug.  
"Yeah, Mom thought it was a 24 hour bug but she still wouldn't let me come in on Tuesday, she worries like you." He laughs. And Sam nods, pulling away but holding Blaine at arms length. His long sleeves are covering most of the bandage but it's still there, and his chin looks purple.  
"Dude, what's with the bruises?" He asks, and something flashes in Blaines eyes before he groans and says,  
"I fell down the stairs." He bows his head slightly and says, "it's not very manly, I think I'm going to tell people I wrestled a shark or something," he laughs.  
"Right..." Sam says and he's really not sure he believes him, because as much as Blaine is smiling he looks shattered, eyes sunken and red and dead, "sure you're okay?" He asks.  
"I'm fine!" Blaine insists, "we're going to be late for home room and I have to copy up your notes from the last two days." So Sam lets himself be dragged to home room and while Blaine's copying notes he takes in the sad, blank look on his face and thinks Blaine's really not fine.

Blaine can't hang out any days this week because he's got a lot going on.

On Friday Sam's waiting for Blaine outside his locker so they can have lunch together, and he sees some asshole push Blaine into a locker. But instead of arching his back where most of the impact was he doubles over and clutches his _arm_. As Sam's pushing through the swarm of people to help him he thinks he'd like to see what's under Blaine's long sleeves.

So when they're in lunch, Sam purposefully spills milk down Blaine's sweater. He's not proud of it but he just needs to know why he's not showing anyone his forearms.  
Blaine says, "SAM YOU SHIT!" And everyone laughs while Blaine follows him round with his pepsi, managing to soak the back of his shirt. When Blaine's out of juice he lifts his hands up in surrender, still laughing. Sam realises he's laughing too.  
"I'm sorry, do you want to borrow my hoodie?" He asks, pulling it out of his bag. Blaine looks like he's about to say yes, but then looks down at his sleeves like he's just remembered something and shakes his head.  
"Nah that's cool, I'll just grab my own from my locker.  
"It would be easier to just borrow mine." Sam raises an eyebrow, and now the rest of their table (Tina, Marley, Artie and Ryder) are looking at him with confused expressions.  
"No I have to go anyway, I'll see you guys later though" he smiles, from ear to ear, but so empty. And then he leaves.

Blaine still hasn't sung this week, and Mr Shue is looking quizzical.  
"I had, um, I was Ill on Monday so I didn't know the assignment and then I, um, I've been busy with Cheerios." Blaine try's to explain but Mr Shue just says, "Blaine, it's 79 degrees outside, why are you wearing a sweater?" In this calm adult voice.  
And Blaine goes pale, and gulps, and says "Don't make me take it off Mr Shue." And everyone looks at him with the same expression of _what the fuck?_ so he quickly adds, "I'm just cold, I mea- I'm not..." He trails off looking down.  
"Blaine what are you hiding under your sleeves?" Sam asks, and Blaine forces a laugh.  
"I'm not hiding anything I-"  
"Then roll your sleeves up." Sam demands. Blaine gives him a pleading look but Sam just stares back.  
Blaine sighs and says, "I just didn't want any of you to freak out," before rolling up his sleeves to the elbows to reveal an array of bruises, some looking fresh and yellow, some dark purple. Sam feels sick.  
"It's from when I fell down the stairs." Blaine explains unconvincingly.  
"Man, that looks painful." Ryder says quietly and Blaine shakes his head, pulling the sleeves back down.  
"Nah, it didn't hurt." He says. But Mr Shue is giving him this knowing look and asks to see him after practice.

Sam doesn't see Blaine after that on Friday, and he's not answering his calls. And he's not at home room or glee on Monday, so he waits outside his locker at lunch and corners him.  
"Blaine what the hell is going o-" he starts, but he can't finish his sentence because Blaine's face is covered with bruises.  
"I walked into a door." Blaine says dumbly. "Listen, do you want to hang out tonight?" He asks, and Sam nods slowly. And then Blain's gone before Sam can really process anything other than _shit, your face_.

Sam didn't realise that 'hanging out' no longer meant playing video games, and now meant sitting under the bleachers with a six pack of beer. But he goes anyway, and Blaine is there waiting for him, gulping his bear like it's oxygen. Sam drops down gently next to him.  
"Promise you won't ask about the bruises." Blaine says, he's got his hood pulled over his eyes and he's under the shadow of the bleachers meaning the bruises are barely visible. Out of sight, out of mind.  
"Can I ask you why you weren't at glee club?" Sam asks, and Blaine shakes his head. "Why not?"  
"That counts as asking about them ,Sam."  
"Blaine please just tell me what happened."  
"I told you, I walked into a door."  
"Did that door have fists?"  
Blaine sighs and pours a tiny bit of beer on the ground, squishing it into the dry mud with the tips of his fingers.  
"Some guys on the football team have been taking there anger out on me," he says eventually, not taking his eyes off of the mud.  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" Sam asks, shuffling closer to Blaine and putting his arm around him, but moving it when Blaine winces.  
"Because my Mom wants me to go back to Dalton, because of bullies. And I've been pretending to her that I fell down the stairs so she wouldn't. I didn't want you guys getting teachers involved because then my Mom would defiantly transfer me. And I don't want to leave." Blaine says. And that just makes sense, why his Mom kept him away from school an extra day, why he's not aloud to hang out after school, why he didn't want Mr Shue to know. It's just that Blaine hasn't looked up at him once while giving this explanation.  
"You should tell Mr Shue." Sam says, "just explain the situation, the guys who did this to you can be suspended, and your Mom doesn't have to know."  
Blaine bites his lip, "I can't." He says.  
"Why not?"  
"I just-" his phone buzzes and he looks down, a flash of terror across his face.  
"Blaine?" Sam says hesitantly  
"I have to go." Blaine says, staring at the screen, "I'll see you around though." And then he's dusting off his jeans and he's gone.

The next day Blaine's not at school, so Sam thinks enough is enough and goes to his house. As he's ambling up to the door worrying his hands ,though, he sees a note on the door.  
 _Gone for a few weeks, call at David's if you need us!_  
Sam remembers that David is Blaine's Mom's new boyfriend, and that he's never been to his house, so he can't call there.

Blaine is absent from school for the next two weeks. Sam goes to Dalton but the nice secretary says Blaine hasn't enrolled, and Sebastian spots Sam.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks.  
"Does Blaine go here now?" Sam replies.  
"No, he hasn't been answering my texts lately, do you know w-"  
"No."  
Sam leaves.

"Kurt"  
"Sam?"  
"Have you heard anything from Blaine recently?"  
Kurt sighs on the other end, "nothing since New York, why?"  
"But you called him like 3 weeks ago and broke up with him?"  
"No I didn't, Sam what's going o-"  
"I'll call you when I know."

Blaine returns on a Monday wearing dark colours and a hoodie which covers half his face.  
"BLAINE! You're back!" Sam shouts from down the hall, and Blaine turns on his heel and walks in the opposite direction. He's not at glee, or home room, and in Spanish he enters late and leaves early so Sam doesn't get a chance to talk to him.

On Wednesday Sam and Artie are in the men's room when Blaine walks in. He's wearing a huge oversized jumper with a hoodie over the top, covering his face, and skinny jeans. He looks up at them, and his lips form a curve that's probably supposed to be a smile.  
"Blaine?" Sam asks carefully, and Blaine's wobbly smile shatters. He pulls the hood down to reveal two blake eyes and a face peppered with bruises, a few cuts on his chin and left cheek. Sam and Artie both gasp.  
"David's beating the shit out of me and I'm scared if I tell anyone he'll do it to my Mom too," he croaks, all on one long exhale. And then he's crying, and Sam just _can't have that_. So he steps forward and presses his lips lightly to Blaine's before pulling him into a loose hug, careful not to squeeze him too hard. Blaine cries anyway.

Sam holds Blaine's hand tight as the police interview him. He doesn't really want to hear about what David did to Blaine and his Mom, but Blaine asked him to be here, so he's going to be here. They haven't talked about the kiss because Blaine has a lot going on.

A week later David's out of the picture but Blaine's still broken. And not just on the outside, the worst damage was in his head. He flinches whenever someone lifts an arm, doesn't trust any adults, even Mr Shue, calls or texts his Mom every hour, and sometimes just cries for no reason. And he still hasn't done a solo in glee, despite returning after he made his confession to Sam and Artie. (The entire club may or may not have had a huge group hug with lots of tears, but that's confidential). Sam decides to start with the simplest thing first.

Sam and Blaine are alone in the choir room when Blaine sings his first solo since David started breaking his family. He sings a broken rendition of _all at once_ by The Fray. Sam might kiss him again at the end of it. He might.

They're at the mall, buying comic books, and Blaine is so much more _Blaine_ than he's been in a long time. They decide to go to the food court with there comics, and they're waiting in line, when Blaine suddenly has Sam's forearm in a death grip, eyes wide, face pale. Just as soon as it happens though, it's passed. Blaine lets out a long sigh of relief and slumps against Sam's shoulder. When Sam asks Blaine what happened, he just points at a man with a beard wearing a brown hoodie.  
"Looked like him from behind," Blaine breaths, and Sam pulls him into his arms, and kisses his forehead, and wonders if Blaine wants to talk about the fact he keeps kissing him. Apparently he'd rather just get the food and read comic books, and who is Sam to protest?

Everyone thinks Blaine needs counselling except for Blaine. Whenever anyone mentions it, and he asks why, and they list everything that's wrong with Blaine, he gets mad and normally heads for the punching bag in the boys locker room. Sam spots for him and tells him he doesn't have to go to counselling if he doesn't want to. But he really does. So they discuss over dinner at Breadsticks, and Blaine is wearing his _date pants_. And Sam's not really sure what to do with that.

"Look I'll stay with you the whole time if you want,"  
"I can't believe your making me do this Sam, there's nothing wrong with me!"  
"Fine, then just do it to prove me wrong!"  
"Fine,"  
"Fine."  
Sam kisses him.

It turns out Blaine doesn't prove Sam wrong at all, and he goes back to counselling every Friday after that.

So it's been a month since Sam first kissed Blaine, and they kiss a lot now. And he's pretty sure normal friends don't just kiss on the lips, but they've just had more important things to deal with. Except now Blaine's doing better and everyone wants to know if they're dating.

So Sam pauses the game of retro smash brothers and turns to Blaine.  
"Are we dating?"  
"Huh?"  
"We kiss on the lips a lot, and we kinda go on dates, are we dating?"  
"Well, they're not really dates..."  
"Hey ,you wore your date pants last Friday!"  
"That's true... I guess we are then."  
"Cool."  
"Cool?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
Blaine kisses him.

Blaine has a lot of nightmares. This sucks on many levels, one of them being that Sam often wakes up to what he thinks is his favourite thing, Blaine, but then finds is his least favourite thing, Blaine crying. So Sam cuddles him extra close, and runs his fingers through his bed hair, and kisses him softly.

Blaine is sad a lot, and scared a lot, and he still doesn't trust many adults. But he only texts his Mom about 3 times a day, and he's okay with Mr Shue, and he sings a solo in glee every week, and doesn't cry half as much. And when Sam pulls him into a hug from behind he sinks into it immediately without flinching. Blaine still has scars but the bruises have faded, and when Sam kisses him Blaine forgets they were ever there.

Whenever Blaine Anderson breaks into what glee are now calling his _Sam smile_ a fairy's born, and an angle grows its wings, and a shooting star falls, and the world stops spinning. Because when Blaine smiles, _really_ smiles, his nose crinkles and his eyes shine and his teeth stick out over his bottom lip . His porcelain skin glows and his perfectly styled hair ruffles. He lets out little giggles and heavy breaths ,and it's Sam's favourite thing.


End file.
